


Of Truth and Cookies

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [50]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cookie has gone missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Truth and Cookies

Napoleon and three year old Leona Nicole were snuggled together on the couch one Sunday afternoon watching a nature program on television. Illya had decided that he wanted to read and nap in his room and took his leave of them right after lunch.

Napoleon was enjoying his “Me” time with his daughter. He and Illya had been on a mission in New Mexico that involved, at various times, THRUSH, a mad scientist ( _really,_ Napoleon thought, _are there any other kind?_ ), a Native American shaman and a beauty queen. He chuckled to himself while thinking, _I must have the most interesting job in the world!_

“What’s funny, Daddy?” Leona asked as she lifted her head from his side.

He squeezed her and kissed the top of her head. “Daddy’s happy is all, my sweet. It’s a rainy, cloudy Sunday and I’m on the couch with my favorite daughter.”

“You’re my favorite Daddy!” the little girl squealed as she put her arms around him and squeezed him in return.

“Ah,” Illya said as he emerged from his room and joined them. “Am I your favorite anything?” he inquired as he sat in the recliner.

Leona climbed off the couch to sit on his lap. “You are my favorite Papa!” she proclaimed as she sat up to kiss his nose.

The Russian grinned at her and settled her into his lap. “That is good because I want to ask you something. I had placed two cookies on a plate on my nightstand this morning to eat later on and when I went into my room to nap, there was only one. Did you happen to go into my room and take a cookie?”

“No, Papa,” came the answer. Both men noticed that Leona had turned to look out the window.

“Leona, are you lying to me?”

Wide eyes turned to him. “No, Papa, I’m not lying to you.”

“Oh, so you are being honest with me?”

“No, Papa, I’m not being honest with you.”

Napoleon burst out laughing. “Tovarisch, we are raising a _politician_! Come back here, Leona, please.” When she did he said to her, “Did you ask Papa if you could eat his cookie?”

Leona shook her head so that her thick braids moved from side to side. “No, Daddy.”

“Why?”

“I dunno.”

“Leona, Papa loves you very much and I’m sure that if you had _asked_ for the cookie, he would have given it to you, if not then, later. It’s not nice to take something from Papa without asking him first. I think you should tell Papa you’re sorry.” He leaned back and watched as she slowly got down and went back to her other father.

He helped her climb into his lap and when she put her arms around his neck she said sadly, “I’m sorry I ate your cookie, Papa. Did I make you sad?”

Illya hugged the little girl who had so profoundly changed his life. “ _Nyet,_ Daughter, you did not and I accept your apology. Would you and Rollo like to come to my room and help me read ‘Goldilocks and the Three Bears?”

“Yes!” She scooted down and held out her hand. Napoleon watched Illya take it and walk hand in hand back to his room.

As he got up to change the channel he thought, _Maybe_ parenthood _is the most interesting job in the world._


End file.
